


until another heart whispers back

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, love demonstrations, yuuri is a cuddle monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: As a general rule, Yuuri doesn’t really like touching people.That’s why Viktor comes as a surprise.





	until another heart whispers back

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "so we always see Victor being the over-the-top-demonstrative-lovey-dovey one of the relationship, but how about the other way around?? when they finally are together, Yuri releases the love kraken that is hidden inside his chest and he shows Victor he is a ROOKIE when it comes to love demonstrations"
> 
>  _“Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet.”_  
>  ― Plato

As a general rule, Yuuri doesn’t really like touching people. He finds awkward hugs are overrated, and thinks he’d prefer a good old pat on the shoulder any day. When overly friendly ISU officials congratulate him at banquets, he never knows how to stop staring at their hand on his arm like he’s going to disembowel it himself and start screaming. Phichit says it makes him look kind of murderous, but in a cool way. He can’t even start to really believe that.

Of course, there are exceptions. He actually really likes having Phichit’s arm around his shoulders, and his cuddles are the best. He even likes Takeshi’s headlocks, the triplets climbing on his legs, and he can’t have enough of his mother’s hugs, as they’re reassuring and warm and really nice. 

Okay,  _so_  he likes touching people that he actually knows and loves.

That’s why Viktor comes as a surprise. 

Well, not really. Viktor comes like a cannon ball. He crashes into Yuuri’s orbit with little regard, leaving hot trails of confusing touches, a comet with hugs as tail and bubbly affection as collateral rocks.

Even after, he never stops touching him. Yuuri is embarrassed at first, and then the feeling evolves into acceptance, blooming into scalding pleasure inside his ribs, because Viktor is there, and he’s hugging  _him_  of all people, awkward drunken strip teases be damned.

From then on, it seems like a linear descent into sharing hotel beds.

Even with his engagement ring shining proudly on his finger, Yuuri can’t quite believe the sheer, dumb luck that brought him here.

In St Petersburg, Yuuri unpacks his boxes slower than he would like because Viktor keeps distracting him with kisses and grabby hands, and Yuuri feels himself brimming full.

Yuuri was an half empty pot. Viktor dripped drop after drop of love inside of it, topped it off with roses and chrysanthemums, and now it’s spilling all over the pavement. That’s what it feels like.

Yuuri doesn’t even realize, at first.

If Viktor can be touchy (and that’s an understatement, really), he gives back everything he has in tenfolds. It’s like a monster precedently caged in his chest that got loose.

They cuddle on the couch, and on the bed, and then on the benches outside the ice rink. Yuuri loops his fingers in between Viktor’s automatically every time their hands are free of food or skates or any other thing. He engages Viktor in a enthusiastic round of footsie under the table of a cafeteria, and Yurio gets up and leaves because they won’t stop “making droopy eyes at each other like you’re fucking high schoolers.” Yuuri blushes a little, but keeps himself pressed snugly into Viktor’s side and hides his nose in the hot chocolate.

Georgi comes crying to him one time, asking how he can manage to be so  _spontaneous_  in his love declarations. Yuuri awkwardly makes him wipe his snot and tells him he’s no such thing, but when Viktor gets closer, he skates towards him and launches into his arms. Viktor lifts him up like he’s trained all his life exactly for this moment, and Georgi starts sobbing again.

“I love you,” he repeats like a mantra in between noisy kisses, and Viktor’s neck flushes deliciously against his lips.

Date nights watching shitty romantic dramas are a thing, and Viktor and Makkachin snuggle on the couch while Yuuri supervisions the popcorn in the microwave. “Cuddly Yuuri, cuddly Yuuri!” Viktor invokes; Yuuri chuckles and fits himself in between Viktor’s legs, perching the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

“After declaring your love for me to the press,” Viktor tells him, once “I thought there was nothing you could do more.” Yuuri scratches his nose embarrassedly, but smiles all the same. Of course someone told him. That makes the fact that Viktor just burned his tie and never addressed it before much worse, but he’ll let it slide.

When journalists ask, he replies that Viktor is his inspiration. That he feels lucky to be his student and fiancé and that he intends to do right by his legacy and promises to beat all his records. Yurio chews off his face with curses, but Viktor peppers it with butterfly kisses instead and blows him in the locker room, gripping his right hand tightly, pressing on his ring with his fingers. “I can’t wait to marry you,” Yuuri groans, and Viktor hums happily and gulps him down.

Yuuri weasels his way into every crevice of Viktor’s life, like Viktor did to him before. It’s only fair, he says to himself, and links their hands at the small grocery store on the corner of the street. He smiles at the old lady who’s piling broccoli into her cart and lets Viktor buy his favourite candy even though it’s really bad for you and he's not sure if that much sugar is even legal.

It’s not like Viktor is protesting. Yuuri suspects he hasn't exactly picked it up yet, that this isn’t the  _regular_ Yuuri, that it’s just a novelty he specially created himself. That  _cuddly Yuuri_  wasn’t even in the menu, at first. Most of the time, he forgets that it isn’t, too.

It seeps out into everyday interactions, and it shows. Yakov gets so many hugs that if it was possible, his bald spot would grow hair again. Except Yura would make them fall off right away, with all his unholy shrieking about “Katsudon is being too touchy again, get off me, I brought the pirozhki only because they were _leftovers_!”

When they visit Hasetsu, Yuuri hugs everyone at least one minute each. He locks his pinky with Viktor’s and drags him to Vicchan’s shrine; they pay their respects together, and Yuuri noses into his neck and sighs softly, blowing a little of incense smoke into his nostrils. Viktor cuddles him harder than he ever has, in his small childhood bedroom with a framed picture of him still standing proudly on the bedside table. He can’t stop grinning for more than a minute at a time.

 

After a lovely dinner, Viktor leaves Yuuri to catch up with his parents and sits on the porch, looking up at the wonderful starry night, his heart full and warm and terribly soft into his chest.

Mari puffs up a cloud of smoke next to him and smirks “You unlocked the ultimate Yuuri,” she says, glancing at his right hand where the ring glimmers gold under the lamplight “I knew you could do it.”

Viktor doesn’t really know what she’s saying, but he still nods gratefully. He wants to spend the rest of his life unlocking every Yuuri, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, after the Chihoko incident, I find myself gravely at loss at finding over-the-top love demonstrations that are enough for these two. I gave in to domestic bliss anyway. Forgive me, anon.  
> P.S. Roses and chrysantemums are flower language for love and life? That's what google told me, at least.
> 
> Find me @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com), where I keep writing questionable things and teeth rotting fluff!  
> Kudos and comments keep my heart soft and nice.  
> 


End file.
